


A Typical Morning with ASTRO

by iamalmita



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sanhyuk - Freeform, astro at the dorms, bin is a kid, bin thinks dongmin is mean, binu - Freeform, jinjin is whipped, mj is loud, myungjin, not much sanhyuk in the first chap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalmita/pseuds/iamalmita
Summary: ASTRO  has a free day to themselves. This is how they spend their day.“Gosh, M-hyung’s so loud. I can’t believe he’s this clingy so early in the morning,” Minhyuk scowls.Dongmin chuckles, “He woke you up, didn’t he?”“Of course he did. We have no schedules today so I wanted to sleep more,” Minhyuk pouts.“Park Jinwoooooooooooooooo~”Both of them burst out laughing.credits to @incorrect_astro for the ideas <3
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 11
Kudos: 99





	1. Chaos in the Morning

> "One in a Million,
> 
> Because you are full of charms."

The sun was peeking through the white curtains in the room. Soft snores echoed in the rooms as well as blankets shuffling. 

Dongmin is always the first one to get up. He blinks his eyes a few times and tries to stretch, only to be held back by muscular arms on his stomach. He looks beside him to find Bin sleeping peacefully, face smushed against his shoulder. 

Dongmin chuckles a bit and bops the younger one’s nose before trying to untangle himself. Bin whines in his sleep and Dongmin pets his hair to soothe him. Soon, he was back to his peaceful sleep.

Dongmin kisses his forehead and goes to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

Actually, Dongmin and Bin don’t room together. Neither does Sanha and Minhyuk or Myungjun and Jinwoo. But, it became this way, somehow. Bin would always sneak into Dongmin’s room and like that, Myungjun was never found on his own bed and so was Sanha. 

Jinwoo groans as he feels a heavy weight on his body and tries to shift, “Hyung, I can’t breathe. Get off me.” Myungjun lays motionless on top of Jinwoo, fast asleep. Jinwoo sighs in defeat and looks at his boyfriend drooling on his shirt.

He smiles contently.

He wraps his arms around him and closes his eyes, making plans every minute of the day.

After some time, Myungjun finally rolls over and smacks his lips, blinking. He immediately smiles as his eyes meet Jinwoo’s. “Good morning, my love.”

Jinwoo laughs, “Good morning to you too, hyung.”

Myungjun makes some weird (cute) noises and snuggles up to him. “Hyung, it’s time to get up,” Jinwoo removes himself from his boyfriend, lips still curved into a big smile. Myungjun whines loudly, lying face down on the bed. 

“Jin-ahhhhhhhh~ Don’t gooooo~”

Jinwoo merely chuckles as he goes to the bathroom.

Dongmin comes out from his room and heads towards the kitchen. He chuckles as he hears Myungjun’s loud whining. He begins to prepare breakfast for the guys, humming a song. After a while, Minhyuk comes out yawning, one eye closed.

“Good morning, hyung.”

“Morning, Rocky.”

Minhyuk smiles as he rubs his eyes, peering at what Dongmin was cooking. “Are you done hyung?”

“Not yet. Wanna help?”

Minhyuk obeys without a word, cracking eggs into a bowl.

“Did you sleep well?” Dongmin asks.

“Mhm. Did you, hyung?”

“Me too.”

“Gosh, M-hyung’s so loud. I can’t believe he’s this clingy so early in the morning,” Minhyuk scowls.

Dongmin chuckles, “He woke you up, didn’t he?”

“Of course he did. We have no schedules today so I wanted to sleep more,” Minhyuk pouts.

“Park Jinwoooooooooooooooo~”

Both of them burst out laughing.

Jinwoo comes out and sits down on the table, “Morning, guys.”

“Good morning, hyung.”

“Morning, hyung.”

“Good morning!!” Myungjun skips towards the kitchen with a big smile, full of energy.

“Good morning, hyung, “both Minhyuk and Dongmin say in unison.

“Ahh, it’s such a wonderful morning, don’t you think?” Myungjun says happily, sitting down beside Jinwoo and looping his arm around his shoulder.

Dongmin shakes his head, smiling. He could never understand his hyung’s energy and positivity.

“The sun has risen well today,” Minhyuk smiles as he sits down in front of Myungjun.

“Of course~ The sun needs to shine brightly and shine its light to the world,” Myungjun spreads his arms around.

Sanha walks in and sits down beside Minhyuk. 

“Sanha-ah, didn’t you sleep? Yah, don’t tell me you stayed up all night?” Jinwoo says with a concerned look as Sanha nods off on Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

“He won’t listen to me,” Minhyuk says, sipping his coffee. 

“Aish, this kid. Eat up and go to sleep. Rocky, take care of your boyfriend,” Myungjun’s tone was similar to Jinwoo.

“Is Bin hyung still asleep?” Minhyuk asks.

“Yup,” Dongmin replies.

“I can’t believe he can sleep through M-hyung’s loud whining.”

“Be grateful that I woke you up. I’m gonna be ASTRO’s alarm who wakes you up on time,” Myungjun sticks out his chopsticks at Minhyuk.

“Dongmin is our alarm, hyung. He wakes up earlier than you,” Jinwoo casually eats his omelette.

Dongmin looks at them with a smile as they bicker. Sanha was leaning on Minhyuk’s shoulder. Dongmin ruffles the maknae’s hair. 

“Feed him some food, Rocky-ah. I’ll go get Binnie.”

Dongmin leaves as Minhyuk tires to coax Sanha into opening his mouth as he feeds him.

He opens the door to find Bin snoring.

He snorts.

“Binnie,” Dongmin puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes it, “Binnie, get up.”

Seeing no reaction, Dongmin leans down to his face, removing the younger’s bangs with his hand, “Binnie, wake uppp~”

Bin finally groans and shifts. He wraps his arms around Dongmin and brings him down beside him, surprising Dongmin. 

“Cuddles,” he says groggily, voice rough with sleep.

Dongmin smiles and pets his hair, “We can cuddle all day, you know. We don’t have any schedules today.”

Bin merely hums. He was falling asleep and Dongmin knows it. 

“Aish, sleepy head, get up! I prepared breakfast too. Come on,” Dongmin struggles to free himself but Bin being more muscular and stronger, holds him down easily. Dongmin sighs, “If you don’t get up in the next five seconds, you are getting no kisses today and I’ll go out with Jinjin hyung for shopping-”

“Okay! Okay! I’m up! Okay? I’m up!” Bin hurriedly gets up and runs towards the bathroom as Dongmin laughs fondly. His hair was sticking in all directions, eyes barely opened, but to Dongmin’s eyes,

He looked beautiful.

Jinwoo and Dongmin had gone out to get groceries, leaving the others. Bin was currently pouting and sitting stubbornly on the couch with his arms crossed.

“You are seriously acting like a kid. Maybe you are a kid. You are a kid,” Myungjun sighs as he sits beside him. “I thought of playing the new video game with Sanha but those kids were making out in their room. Gross,” Myungjun exaggeratedly makes a face. He looks over at Bin, “Yah, are you going to be like that until they come home?”

“Eunu’s being unfair.”

“Entertain me.”

“He threatened me to wake up or else he won’t give me kisses and go out with Jinjin hyung! But he just went with him!”

“He gave you thirteen kisses before he left,” Myungjun deadpanned.

“That’s not the point!”

Myungjun rolls his eyes but quickly lights up, “Should we play a game?”

“What game?” Bin asks with a pout.

Myungjun smirks, “A war of life and death.”

Dongmin walks into their dorm to find the couch flipped and Bin lying on the floor in the middle of the room. Jinjin walks in behind Dongmin and halts in his steps.

“Binnie! Are you okay?! What’s going on?” Dongmin asks worriedly, kneeling beside Bin.

At his boyfriend’s voice, Bin opens one eye and almost smiles, but presses his lips together and whispers, “We are in a nerf war without. I’m dead. Take my gun and defend yourself.”

“Wha-”

“GRENADE!!!”

A sock flies into the room out of nowhere and Dongmin jumps. 

“M-HYUNG GET OUT OF THERE!”

Myungjun comes out from behind a pile of clothes and smiles as he casually walks towards them, “Oh, you two are back.”

Jinwoo rubs his temples, “I leave you alone for an hour and this is what happens.”

“What were you doing, hyung?” Dongmin asks.

“We were having a war!! A serious war and your boyfriend has lost his life to my hands. I defeated him,” Myungjun holds a vase in his hands like a gun, buffing his chest as he smiles victoriously. 

Dongmin sighs and Jinwoo murmurs, “Great, like I needed to get any more attracted to you.”

“What?” Myungjun quickly turns his head towards the said boy.

“ANNOYED! ANNOYED BY YOU! THAT’S WHAT I SAID!” Jinwoo blushes a bit as he picks up the bags of groceries and speed walks towards the kitchen. As much he hated to admit, he finds Myungjun’s ridiculous antics cute. And adorable. Sometimes, he gets scared about how whipped he is for that man.

But no one needs to know that.

Myungjun smirks and follows Jinwoo. Dongmin sighs and turns to Bin who was still lying on the floor.

“Binnie, come on. How long are you going to stay like that?”

Bin lays motionless. Dongmin tries again, poking his cheeks.

“Yah, get up!”

Bin opens his eyes and closes them, turning away. “Nope.”

“Why not?”

“I won’t listen to you anymore.”

“Why?” Dongmin asks confused.

“You lied to me. I don’t trust liars.”

Dongmin chuckles, “Is this about me going out with Jinjin hyung?”

Getting no reply, Dongmin smiles before picking up his boyfriend in his arms. Bin squeaks in surprise.

“Let me down! Yah! You betrayer!!” Bin squirms but Dongmin quickly goes to his room and sets him on the bed. 

“Get off me-”

He was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own, pushing him further into the bed.

“I’m sorry but I’ll make it up to you.”

Dongmin kisses him again and Bin closes his eyes this time, letting Dongmin ‘make up’ as much as he wants.


	2. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not my best I think? but my lil sister approves, so here you go

Everyone had settled down after lunch.

Dongmin and Bin were watching a sappy drama on TV and Sanha was busy in the kitchen. Minhyuk had dozed off watching a dance video.

“Hyung, you ready?”

Myungjun looked at Jinwoo who was all dressed up for an outing.

“What do you mean?” He asked confusedly.

Jinwoo sighs. “Hyung, I told you to dress up ten minutes back.”

“You did?”

“Just go and put on something. We are going out.”

Myungjun obeys his boyfriend and changes his clothes. Soon, they were out on the roads. There was a slight drizzle and the two shared an umbrella. “Where are we going?” Myungjun asks.

“A date,” Jinwoo smiles.

“What? A date? Really?” Myungjun was taken aback.

“Mhm. Remember that arcade we went to last month?”

“Oh my god!! We are going there?!”

Jinwoo smiles proudly as Myungjun jumps in excitement, shaking the umbrella, “Hyung! I’m getting wet!”

Myungjun didn’t seem to care as he rambled on happily. Jinwoo didn’t either.

Back at the dorms, Sanha was staring at the oven. He was waiting for his cookies to be done.

Exactly one minute had passed. Now, he had to wait for thirty nine minutes.

He lets out a breath and proceeds to clean up the kitchen. From the door, he could see Minhyuk fast asleep on the couch.

His lips seem to curve up on their own.

After washing the utensils he used to avoid leaving any traces, he went on to join the soap couple.

He was nervous for the little surprise he planned.

About half an hour had passed.

Dongmin and Sanha had fallen asleep. Bin heard a ‘ting’ from the kitchen. He went to check and saw the cookies.

“Wahh, Sanha must have made them,” he takes out the tray carefully from the oven and closed it. He finds a bowl with a red ribbon tied around it.

“A surprise for Rocky, I see~” Bin smiles, “Jinjin hyung took M-hyung out on a date. I should do something too!”

He puts the cookies in the bowl and leaves it on the kitchen counter. He quietly goes to his room and prepares for his surprise.

The sun had set and the rain had gone away.

Jinwoo and Myungjun were back from their date and bought dinner for everyone. Dongmin and Sanha were asleep, tangled up on the couch and Minhyuk had gone and came back from the gym. Bin was still locked up in his room.

“What do you think Bin is doing?” Jinwoo asks.

“Binnie? I don’t know. Sleeping, probably,” Myungjun replies casually as he prepares the table for dinner. Minhyuk comes into the kitchen, freshly showered. “Jjajjangmyeon?? Hurray!” He grabs a pair of chopsticks and tries to dig in but Myungjun bates his hands away, “Yah! Wait a bit. We will eat it together. Help Jinjin wake up the kids.”

Minhyuk pouts, “Says a kid younger than me.”

“I know I look younger tha-”

“Aish! Don’t say it! I’m going!”

Myungjun chuckles as Minhyuk runs away. The sound of a door opening was heard and Bin came out looking drowsy.

Jinwoo gathered everyone to the table and they all sat down.

Half of them had actually just woke up and Jinwoo expected to have a peaceful and calm dinner but oh, he was so wrong-

“THAT’S MY SHARE MOON BIN-”

“SANHA ATE MY SHARE!”

“WHY DID YOU EAT HIS SHARE SANHA??”

“YAH SANHA LEAVE SOME KIMCHI FOR ME!!”

“JINWOO CONTROL YOUR YOUNGEST KID-”

“EATING RAMBO!!!!”

“BIN HYUNG ATE MY SHARE ONCE IN JAPAN SO IT’S MY REVENGE-”

“Guys, please, calm down,” Jinwoo tries to quieten them down.

Sanha looks at him, dead in the eye, “What was it you were hoping I’d bring to the table? Quiet obedience? No, I bring the storm, I bring chaos and your imminent destruction. You made a mistake.”

Jinwoo sighs, defeated, “Can’t we have a normal dinner for once?”

Dongmin claps his hands, “Sanha, that was amazing!! I would definitely select you for a movie!!”

“Son! How dare you disobey your father! You can’t do this! This war can’t happen!” Bin suddenly stands up and looks at Sanha, immersed in his role.

“I’m sorry, Appa. But I have found out everything now. I know I’m not your real son,” Sanha also stands up and looks away from Bin.

Minhyuk looks at Bin with a face, “Hyung, weren’t you just angry?”

Bin doesn’t listen to him and continues his act with Sanha. Dongmin looks at his two younger brothers with a huge smile.

_This is how we have dinners..._

Minhyuk and Bin got cleaning duty after losing a game of rock, paper, and scissor. Myungjun came into the kitchen holding a cookie with one hand and recording a video with the other.

“Open up,” he holds up the cookie to Minhyuk’s mouth.

Minhyuk opens his mouth and takes a bite. “How is it?”

“The cookie is too sweet, the texture is runny because it isn’t fully baked. If I had to rate this cookie, I’d give it three points.”

Myungjun turns the screen of his phone towards him, showing Sanha on a video call, “Sanha baked it.”

Minhyuk stares at the screen.

“Out of three points.”

Everyone bursts out laughing, including Sanha, the dorm echoing with voices. “You are in the living room, why are you video calling?”

“We did it for fun. Now, we know you’re such a sucker for Sanha,” Myungjun snickers.

“Maybe.”

Everyone coos and Sanha blushes a bright red. Dongmin pesters Sanha to ask something from beside him and Sanha rolls his eyes. “Hyuk, what’s your biggest strength?”

Minhyuk smirks, “I’m a great flirt.”

Sanha laughs, “Yeah, sure. And what’s your biggest weakness?”

“Those beautiful eyes of yours.”

And that was how the entire neighbourhood was woken up at 11 PM.

Bonus ;)

Next morning:

Bin smiles and kisses Dongmin, who was just back from his solo shoot somewhere.

“I put a little not in your bag to tell you that I love you.”

Dongmin looks at him with a straight face and takes out a bunch of papers.

“Binnie, this is a ten page letter.”

Bin only giggles cutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have decided to end it here^^  
> hope you liked it!! look forward to more works with @incorrect_astro
> 
> Have a great night/ dayyyy <3

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!! Thanks for reading!!  
> the story is based on the posts by @incorrect_astro! if you know her, you'll be able to see it easily ^^
> 
> Hope you have a great day/night <3


End file.
